Girl Unloved
by detsmartypants13
Summary: A bit of Rizzles. Some bad news. Follow up to my other fanfic Girl Next Door. Hope you like it :) Feel free to leave feedback


It was the end of Hazel's first week with Jane and Maura. Their relationship had become public ( it pretty much was anyway) and they were about to sign the papers so that Hazel was officially theirs. Hazel had a place at the local Boston Middle School and was receiving almost straight A's. She felt at home and at peace. She had a new family,  
and even if it wasn't a standard one, she loved it.

Hazel was home late that night. She had debating club and Maura was all too keen for her to join, as it was something she had done as a teenager. Jane on the other hand wanted Hazel to join the soccer team. It was a favourite pastime of hers and she was disappointed when she heard of Hazel's interests.  
"She is an Isles though..." Jane thought to herself, rather upset that Maura had a daughter of her own and she didn't, "ah well. She does have the famous Rizzoli laziness." Her face was beaming at that thought.

Hazel could hear the argument as she approached the front door. When she opened it her world began to crumble.  
"We can't keep her!" Jane. Her Ma. She sounded mad.  
"But I love her!" Maura. Her Mom. Her voice quivering. She was upset. Hurt.  
"I know you do Maur. I'm really sorry but we just can't. We don't have the time." Jane sounded apologetic. With that Hazel stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her, school bag in tow.  
There were two loud yaps from the kitchen. One came from Jo Friday the other from the stray dog Maura had picked up outside the precinct.  
"Hazel." Maura and Jane were in unison as they turned to look at each other and they had the same worried look on each of their faces.  
"What if she only heard the last bit?" Maura was extremely worried about her daughter and her voiced showed it. She had no idea where to go. She could get into all kinds if trouble.  
"It'll be ok, honey. Don't worry." Jane took her girlfriend into her arms to try and comfort her. "She can't have gone far. You stay here and I'll go look for her."  
"No." Maura's answer was harsh. "I'm going to look for her. She's my daughter. Anyway it was you shouting about not being able to keep the dog that she heard!" Maura's little outburst ended in a sob. Once again Jane took the smaller woman into her arms in an attempt to comfort her.  
"Honey, honey. Relax we'll find her." Jane kissed the top of the blonde's head before tilting her chin up and giving her a kiss on the lips. Maura attempted to fight back before she melted into the brunette.  
"I can't believe that I've screwed it up!" Maura's eyes began to water again.  
"You haven't." The detective's usually rough voice was soft around the doctor. "We'll find her and explain everything. I'm sure she'll understand. Come on, lets go before she gets lost." Jane had Maura by the hand and was dragging her out of the kitchen towards the hallway where her coat was hung up.

Hazel had made her way to one of the few places in Boston she knew her mom wouldn't look. It was her place. Somewhere that she found and kept to herself. The Boston Planetarium. She would sit there for hours on a Sunday with George, another new student at her school, and just talk. He was a tall, brown eyed, brown haired, 14 year old who she could relate to. They both felt safe watching the stars but most of all they felt safe in each others presence. She was shocked to see George sat in the theatre when she got there.  
"George?" The surprise was evident in her voice.  
"Hey, Hazel. What are you doing here?" George had a smooth voice that was a comfort to Hazel.  
"I could ask you the same."  
George could see that she had been crying so he patted the empty seat next to him and as she sat down he took her hand. George was the only one Hazel had confided in about her family so he listened intently as she spilled out what had happened to her.  
"I can't believe that they don't want me!" Hazel was in tears by the time that she finished her story. George motioned for her to come sit on his lap and she did so whilst being pulled into a tight embrace.  
"I'm sure it's not what you think." The words were a comforting whisper in Hazel's ear.  
"What if it is?" Hazel buried her head into George's neck.  
"Then I'll take care of you." Hazel couldn't tell whether George was being serious or sarcastic but she was glad either way.  
"Come on." He said shuffling Hazel off his lap. "I'm going to take you on a tour of Boston."  
Hazel smiled before being led out of the planetarium doors on a tour of her new home.

"We've looked around all the areas she knows and we still can't find her! What if she's really lost or she's ran away?!" The usually composed doctor was frantic.  
"Maur, sweetie. We'll find her. Everything will be fine." The detective lifted her hand off the steering wheel and placed it in the smaller woman's lap, attempting to get her to stop twiddling the ring on her finger.  
"What if she went home and because we weren't there she's gone again?! Now I'm hyperventilating. Great!" Maura's words were a blur to Jane.  
"We'll go home and wait. If she's not home by eleven I'll call Frost, Frankie and Korsak for back up and I'll go looking again, okay?"  
"Okay." The one word answer Maura spoke was quiet and Jane could only just make out what it was. She spun the car round and the pair sat in silence on the journey back with only the occasional sob from Maura.

"And this is where I come with my dad at the weekend." George had Hazel by the hand as he led her into the local park. It was beginning to get dark and cold so he wrapped his hoodie around her shoulders. Motioning for Hazel to sit down on a park bench he said "I'll go get us a drink." whilst pointing towards a hot-dog cart. "Any preferences?"  
"Surprise me." She said smiling at his chivalry.  
"I'll be back before you know it." But he wasn't back soon enough.

"Mind if I sit?" The voice belonged to a man who instantly made Hazel feel uncomfortable.  
"Um, no sorry my friend will be back in a minute." Hazel said shuffling further away from the stranger.  
"Ah, come on!" He said, " it'll be fun."  
"I really can't stay." Hazel made to leave but the man stood up and grabbed her by the wrists.  
"You're coming with me." Gruff. Threatening.  
"George! George! Help!" George was heading back with the drinks when he saw Hazel being dragged away. He dropped the drinks on the floor as he began sprinting to help her. By the time he got there Hazel was bruised and beaten and curled up in the fetal position.  
"Poor girl." George bent down and scooped up Hazel into his arms, giving her a delicate kiss before carrying her out of the park.

Maura was pacing up and down the kitchen. Maura never paced. Jane, Frost, Frankie and Korsak were sat on the couch and the female detective was massaging the scar on her palm.  
"It's nearly eleven and she's still not home." The smaller woman made her way over to the taller one and sat between her and Frankie. Jane took her girlfriend into her arms and whispered sweet nothing's into her ear.  
"We'll find her. The boys and I will head out now if you want." Jane kissed the blonde and no one batted an eyelid.  
"Please." Maura choked on the word whilst trying to contain a sob.

"Have you had anyone in by the name of Hazel Green?" Jane was at yet another Boston Hospital with Frankie. Frost and Korsak were checking precincts but they'd had no luck either.  
"No I'm sorry." Jane let out a sigh before saying thanks and leaving to go find her little girl.  
"Janie?"  
"Yeah Frankie."  
"She'll come back. There's no need to worry. And she'll be fine." Frankie's words were of little comfort to Jane but she hugged him regardless.  
"You're a great brother, Frankie."  
"I know." His simple yet sarcastic answer made Jane laugh and they set off back home.

"Any luck?" Maura sounded hopeful but when she saw Jane shake her head she began to cry again.  
"Sweetie don't cry. I know it's been a long day but she'll see sense and come home soon." Jane kissed the smaller woman's head before leading her to the couch and sitting her down on her knee.  
"I don't know what to do!" Jane could only just make out the words through Maura's cries but she could detect the frustration in the blonde's voice.  
" Maur? Maur? Look at me." The brunette's voice was commanding but in a polite way, " she will turn up. There's no ifs, buts or anything. We will get her back."  
Maura nodded before snuggling into the detective's arms where she felt warm and safe.

It was the ringing of the doorbell that woke Maura and Jane. They looked at each other hesitantly each fearing the worst. Tenderly the blonde stood and made her way to the door, the brunette close behind. The first face they saw was that of a boy who must have been the same age as Hazel. Maura began to look him over before she spotted the injured Hazel asleep in her arms.  
"What have you done to my daughter?" Maura sounded mad and Jane had to hold her back to stop her from lashing out.  
"Dr. Isles I can explain." George began but Maura had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to forgive him. Jane could feel Maura tense so she turned her girlfriend to face her and looked into her autumn coloured eyes.  
"Take Hazel," she began, " and I'll find out what happened."  
George reluctantly handed over his precious cargo after giving her a kiss and followed the detective into the living room.  
"So..." Jane began unsure of the boy's name.  
"George" he finished for her.  
"Right then, George . What the hell happened out there and how did you come into contact with my daughter?" Jane had a professional voice on around the boy.  
"It's a long story."  
"Well it's a good job I've for plenty of time to listen then, isn't is."  
George had finished his side of the story by the time Maura came down the stairs.  
"She was beat up pretty badly. I had to rouse her to clean her up. It was horrible. She hadn't looked that scared since she woke up in hospital." Maura's attention turned to George, " and you're the one that let it happen." Her voice was harsh.  
"Maur, don't get ahead of yourself. George is Hazel's knight in shining armour. He saved her." As Jane spoke she made her way over to Maura. The doctor's face softened.  
"You saved her?" Soft. Caring.  
"I suppose you could say that." George sounded unsure in his answer.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you." Once again Maura started to tear up.  
"It's ok Dr. Isles. Is it ok if I go see her?"  
Maura nodded her response and led George up the stairs to Hazel where she sat on her bed looking frail and confused. She turned her head at the sound of footsteps and instantly smiled when she saw George. He ran to her and had to restrain himself from flinging his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey." She said softly and George felt his heart flutter.  
"H-hey." He was surprised he even made a sound. His urge to kiss her grew but then sank as she leaned forwards and placed her lips on his.  
"Wow." It was a small sigh from George's lips.  
"Mh-hm." Hazel smiled as George leaned in once again.  
"You two realise I'm still here right? And that your Ma's joined me?" Maura's voice pulled the two back into reality.  
"Mom? Ma? Did you mean what you said about not having the time for me?" Hazel was apprehensive when she asked her question.  
"Hazel , we weren't talking about you. We were talking about a dog! You should of come in and let us explain. Then maybe you wouldn't be in this state." Maura's voiced had trailed off by the end.  
"Then maybe I wouldn't have realised how much you guys wanted me! And how much I need George." Hazel glanced at her parents before returning her gaze to the boy sat next to her. She smiled contently and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Jane looked at Maura.  
"Ah, young love." Jane sighed, "Remember when we were like that?"  
Maura laughed.  
"We still are."  
Hazel lay in bed curled up in George's arms.  
"Night Mom, Ma." She said as she drifted off to sleep, "I love you."  
Maura and Jane smiled.  
"We love you too." Jane. Her Ma. Calm. Content.  
"More than you think." Maura. Her Mom. Soft. Sweet.


End file.
